Until The End And Evermore
by HavocHound
Summary: What is a best friend? Somebody you can share anything with. Somebody who you can turn to when you need them. Somebody who will never let go until the end.


**_AN: Yeah another one shot I worked on my phone while waiting for my laptop to get fixed. Before anybody asks why I don't simple redo the chapters I was working on for my other two fics, four words: I hate doing that. I hate redoing work I've already put time and effort in which is why I save like crazy for my stuff. So yeah, Marshall and Chase friendship one shot. Enjoy._**

 ** _Also, isn't the French dub of Paw Patrol so hilarious sounding? The French are silly._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol_**

* * *

The pups of Paw Patrol may have been the equivalent of little kids themselves, but they were still a responsible bunch. Whenever Ryder really needed them to behave and act mature they always made sure to do so. So while Rocky hated taking a bath, if Ryder issued it as a real order he would comply. Not like it, but still comply.

That was why all the pups did their best to behave while Ryder and Marshall were away this weekend. They said they were going to visit some family of Marshall's in the big city, and the pups wanted to go and meet them. Marshall, however, requested that it just be a family only thing which they respected. Ryder was needed because Marshall wasn't old enough to walk in a city by himself.

With the exception of finding Chikaleta (again), the pups had a very uneventful weekend while two of their teammates were away. Deciding to show how much they missed the two, they decided to put up a banner that read "Welcome Home You Guys" in bright red with the Paw Patrol logo on both sides. Chase was using his megaphone to help Skye position the right side of it while Rubble was holding the left side with his crane.

"A little more to the left, Skye!" shouted Chase, which made the flying cockapoo obey. "Perfect, you can also let go now, Rubble."

Rubble barked in acknowledgement and made sure his crane let lose his end. The banner stood perfect for anyone to see in the distance.

"Sweet coloring you did, Wocky," said Zuma, barking to his friend who was putting away the drawing supplies into the toy box.

"Thanks, Zuma," said Rocky, closing it. A few seconds later, they heard a familiar honking sound and both of them barked in excitement. "Ryder and Marshall are back! Let's go!"

The five pups all lined up in front of the Lookout where an ATV and fire truck parked next to them. Marshall was the first to get out and rushed over to his friends who eagerly tackled the dalmatian and licked him. "Hey! Guys! Come on! I just had a bath, ha ha ha!"

"We missed you silly!" said Rubble rubbing his head.

"Yeah, it's not the same having you Cwash awound everywhere," joked Zuma.

"Was the city as awesome as they say it is?" asked Skye.

"How was your family?" asked Rocky.

Before Marshall could answer, Ryder came to his rescue with a small laugh as he petted each of his pups and scratched their ears. "Okay, pups. I think Marshall might be a little bit tired from the trip home. Let's settle down first before we talk about what happened, okay?"

He turned to Chase. "Chase, think you can help Marshall bring our bags up to my room?"

"No problem, Ryder, sir!" said Chase as he went to the ATV and grabbed a small duffel bag while Marshall grabbed his own red bag with his fire pup logo on it.

The two entered the Lookout while Rubble decided to show Ryder the banner they made. Taking the elevator up, the two pups looked at each other and quickly hugged with brotherly affection. "I'm glad you're back. I've been worried," said Chase, with a smile.

"Did the others suspect anything?" asked Marshall as he broke the hug and looked with worry. When Chase shook his head, Marshall sighed in relief. "Good… I'm not ready for them to know yet."

"I understand… kinda still can't believe it myself…" whispered Chase, shaking his head. "And I've known since we started Paw Patrol… with just the two of us and Ryder."

"Yeah, you were kinda of a scardy cat back then. Every time your siren went on you nearly peed yourself," laughed Marshall.

"And who is the one who keeps falling down his latter on his butt?" asked Chase with a smirk.

"Touche."

The elevator reached the top and the two of them exited, before dropping the bags. Marshall took a deep breath and walked to the railway outside, taking a moment to look at the view as the breeze blew in his face. His smile soon turned into a frown as he glanced down at his friends and closed his eyes in shame. "I feel bad… for lying to them."

"Technically, you didn't completely lie," said Chase, with a heavy sigh. It was hard for him to keep up the lie as well. "You do have family there. How is your uncle and cousins?"

"Good…" whispered Marshall, his tone lowering. "I… also went to see Mom and Dad…"

Chase walked over and gave a friendly nuzzle to his best friend. "I'm sure they're proud of you."

"Uncle Blaze said the same thing when we exited the graveyard," said Marshall, nodding his head. "I think they are, but I guess I'll find out for myself…" Marshall closed his eyes as a tear dripped down as he thought about the real reason why he went over to the city. Specifically, it's advanced hospital.

"How would the others react if we told them the truth?" asked Marshall, lowering his head.

"They… wouldn't react well," said Chase, walking over and hanging near the railing like his buddy. "I didn't when you told me a long time ago."

"That's because you're my best friend," said Marshall, turning over to the german shepard and pressing his paw on his shoulder. "You remember that we promised to tell everything to each other when we became rescue pups? I mean, we know our fears, our crushes, and our dreams. It's only fair that I tell you about my… condition."

"… so its official then?" asked Chase biting his lip.

"Yeah," whispered Marshall, turning his head in fear of seeing Chase's reaction. "I have the same disease that killed my Mom. Genetics, huh? Kinda screwed up."

"How long?" asked Chase, his eyes tearing up.

"I'll live until my early adult years… then after that my body will start to break down like Mom's did," whispered Marshall. "After that, it's only a matter of time before I… I…" Marshall didn't want to say the word. He hated that word. It was the word that reflected not only both his parents that died too soon for him to remember, but also the word that would be his fate sooner than others.

The worst part was that there was no salvation for him. Only a means to delay what was going on his body. A time bomb ready to explode as he got older, and no way of stopping it. A teary eyed Chase reached out and hugged his equally crying friend. The two of them just sat there in silence, letting the other know how much they loved each other by a giant embrace and a few nuzzles of comfort.

"I'm here," whispered Chase. "I'm always going to be here for you. Even at the end…"

"Chase…" whispered Marshall, sobbing openly. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I want to live with you and the rest! Oh, god…."

Chase increased his tightness on the hug. "You're not going to die… you're going to live…"

Marshall sniffed a bit as he took a glance at Chase who looked at him with a determined look in his eyes. "You still have time to live your life. I don't care what it takes, I'll help you live it. You said you want to go to Japan? We'll go there together. Wanna date and marry Everest one day? I'll be your best pup at your wedding. And… if you want me to be there for you when it's time for you to go." Chase took his paws and held on to Marshall's. "I won't let go until you're gone. So that you know that you didn't die alone. You died with someone who loves you like his own brother." He took one paw and wiped the tears off Marshall's face. "I don't want to see the sad Marshall. I want to see the happy Marshall; the one who is the heart of this team. So whenever you need a shoulder to cry on… just come to me okay."

"Chase," whispered Marshall as he gave a small smile. "No pup in this world could ask for a more loyal friend then you."

"And no pup could ask for a kinder friend then you," said Chase as the two hugged once more. He motioned to the bags that were left behind. "Come on, let's do what Ryder told us and head down to the others. Don't want to worry them, right?"

"Yeah… don't want to worry them," said Marshall as the two walked back to the bags. "Thanks for everything, Chase."

"Hey, friends to the end and evermore!" shouted Chase as the two slapped paws.

* * *

The memory faded from Chase's mind as he continued to hold onto the limp paw in his own. A endless single beep echoed from the flatline that had occurred just only a few seconds ago, but it felt like an entire life time. Chase slowly looked up, his own tears barely making it able to see, as everyone was reacting to their loss.

His own mate, Skye, was comforting the now widowed Everest who was crying like there was no tomorrow, while hugging her crying child. Despite his best efforts, Marshall ended up becoming a father, but technology and medicine was different now then it was back then. My some miracle, the baby didn't carry the same signs of the disease that Marshall had. Meaning it would live a full life.

The rest of the Paw Patrol, Ryder and his family, and Marshall's remaining family, were also crying and hugging each other. It was a day they all knew was going to come and now that it was here… everything just seemed to be at an end.

Chase calmly looked at Marshall's still face which still had a small smile on it. Even in death, he was still happy. Taking the limp paw, Chase placed it on his chest and folded the other one on top of it. He glanced again at the pup who he had known nearly his whole life. The pup he spent every day doing as much as possible to give him the fullest life one could have when they were limited on time.

Seeing him finally pass on with that smile on his face… Chase knew he had done his job.

"Friends to the end…" whispered Chase as he leaned over and kissed his deceased friend-no-deceased brother goodbye on the forehead. "… and evermore."


End file.
